five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Wandenreich
The Wandenreich (見えざる帝国 (ヴァンデンライヒ), Vandenraihi; German for "Walled Empire", Japanese for "Invisible Empire") is a hidden empire of the Quincy that were at war with Soul Society. History Organization Sternritter A group of elite Quincy combatants known as the Sternritter(星十字騎士団 (シュテルンリッター), shuterunrittā; German for "Star Knights", Japanese for "Star Cross Knight Band/Order"). Jugram Haschwalth leads them as the Sternritter Grandmaster (星十字騎士団最高位 (シュテルンリッター・グランドマスター), Shuterunrittā Gurandomasutā; Japanese for "Highest-Ranked of the Band of Star-Cross Knights") and also serves as Yhwach's second-in-command and substitute. Members of the Sternritter and certain other individuals (including Yhwach) within the Wandenreich military are each assigned a letter of the alphabet and an appropriate epithet by Yhwach in order to designate them. Four Sternritter are appointed as Yhwach's elite guards: Pernida Parnkgjas, Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Gerard Valkyrie, and Lille Barro. These guards are known as the Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シュッツシュタッフェル), Shuttsushutafferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). Before leaving Uryū Ishida is later promoted to Schutzstaffel after gaining their trust. Lille is the leader of the Schutzstaffel, because he was the first Quincy to be ever granted a Schrift. Jagdarmee There is a separate hunting unit called the Jagdarmee (狩猟部隊 (ヤークトアルメー), yākutoarumē; German for "Hunt(ing) Army", Japanese for "Hunting Corps"; Viz "Hunt Army") of Hueco Mundo which, in the wake of Hueco Mundo's conquest by the Wandenreich, is entrusted with capturing Arrancar to serve the empire. Soldat The military is comprised of a large number of skilled Soldat (聖兵 (ゾルダート), zorudāto; German for "Soldier", Japanese for "Holy Soldier(s)"; Viz "Divine Warriors"). They can defeat low-ranked Shinigami with ease. Headquarters The Wandenreich is currently based out of a large, ice-encrusted building known as Silbern (銀架城 (ジルバーン), Jirubān; German for "Silver", Japanese for "Silver-Wrought Castle"; Viz "Silver Cross Fortress"), a large, ice-covered building surrounded by a vast city roughly the size of the Seireitei. The Wandenreich uses metal plates known as Gates of the Sun (太陽の門, Taiyō no Mon) to move around the large palace quickly. The headquarters is made purely out of Reishi particles from the Seireitei, and exists in a dimension within the Seireitei known as the Schatten Bereich (影の領域 （シャッテン・ベライヒ), Shatten Beraihi; German and Japanese for "Shadow Realm"; Viz"Shadow Area"), which hides the Wandenreich from the Soul Reapers. Uniforms, Equipment, and Terminology Medallion (メダリオン, Medarion): A number of those within the Wandenreich military, including all members of the Sternritter, carry on their person a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, this device can steal a single currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Once stolen, the medallion's wielder can use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death. They appear unable to exploit this power fully, for according to what Yamamoto experienced, Driscoll Berci's use of Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū was noticeably inferior to that of its true owner, Chōjirō Sasakibe. * Daten (情報 (ダーテン), dāten; German for "Data", Japanese for "Information/(Military) Intelligence"): The exhaustive data collected by the Wandenreich on the opposition's forces, which has been distributed to all essential personnel. Parts of this intelligence include details on those considered to be Special War Powers and those in possession of Bankai. * Medalize (星章化 (メダライズ), medaraizu; Japanese for "Star-Emblemize"): The process which the Wandenreich uses to steal Bankai. * Schrift (聖文字 (シュリフト), shurifuto; German for "Script", Japanese for "Holy Letter"; Viz "Sacred Letter"): The name given to the letters of the alphabet bestowed to select individuals within the Wandenreich by Yhwach in order to designate them. The exact letter given corresponds to an appropriate epithet reflecting the nature of the person's particular ability. By having a Quincy perform the Initial-In-Soul Writing Ritual and drink a cup of his blood, Yhwach is able to write an initial of the power he wishes to bestow on the select individual's soul. In addition, the granted power returns to Yhwach should the Sternritter die. List of Schrift * The Almighty: * The Antithesis: Uryū can designate any two targets and completely reverse anything that has already occurred between the two of them. For example, if Uryū were to be greatly injured while fighting an opponent, he could reverse what occurred between himself and his enemy, simultaneously healing himself while grievously wounding his opponent. * The Balance: * The Compulsory: * The DeathDealing: * The Explode: * The Fear: * The Glutton: * The Heat: * The Iron: * The Jail: Quilge can fire off Reishi constructs capable of forcibly closing gateways between dimensions, as well as form Reishi cages to entrap his opponents. Once a person is trapped, their presence is sealed off from the outside, their Reiatsu cannot be detected, and while the person inside can hear people via a Denreishinki, the people on the other side are unable to hear them. The strength of these cages is such that not even a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo was able to break it, and they will continue to exist even if Quilge dies. * The Knowledge: * The Love: * The Miracle: * The Machine: * The N * The Overkill: * The Power: Meninas possesses superhuman strength, allowing her to punch opponents with tremendous force and pick up and throw large buildings with ease. She can push her opponent through several buildings, each feat with minimal effort from a single hand. She is also able to drastically increase the size of her muscles. * The Question: Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities. * The Roar: After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. * The SuperStar: * The Thunderbolt: * The Underbelly: NaNaNa can analyze the Reiatsu of a target over a certain period of time, allowing him to determine an opponent's spiritual power distribution. After doing so, he imprints his epithet letter onto his target and uses it to form a grid pattern, which he dubs his "Morphine Pattern" (モーフィーン・パターン, Mōfīn Patān). The grid allows him to pinpoint the holes in a target's Reiatsu and attack them, increasing their size until the target's Reiatsu depletes. This allows him to paralyze and knock them out. * The Visionary: * The Vanishing Point: Guenael is capable of becoming totally imperceptible, and can disappear from visual and mental perception at will. Upon vanishing, his opponent cannot even remember striking him, as Yachiru instantly forgot upon Guenael disappearing. Vanishing Point functions through three separate versions. By switching from Version 2 to Version 1, Guenael can remain invisible while attacking his opponents. Furthermore, because he can switch between Versions 1 and 2 instantaneously, he is virtually untouchable in combat. * The Velocity: Gerhalv can increase and decrease the velocity of anything he touch. With the right amount of momentum, the collision of any object will be incredibly devastating of the force required to stop it. Anything Ganhalv touch with his hands become an incredibly destructive weapon. * The Vibration: Gavreaux can manipulate sound waves. * The Vendetta: Once Gideon mark someone with his hatred by touch them, he will be able to find those people no matter where they go. They can turn invisible, shut off their energy signature, or leave any general area. However, Gideon could still track them down with ease. * The Wind: * The X-Axis: * The Yourself: Loyd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he replicates the spiritual power and abilities of this individual. Whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. * The Yourself: Royd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he can replicate the memories and personality of this individual, allowing him to flawlessly impersonate his target. Only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality. * The Zombie: Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming a "corpse" (死体, shitai) and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Reiatsu. If it is low, Giselle only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before The Zombie can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin. * The Sigma: Category:Coalition Category:Quincy Category:Sternitter Category:Organizations/Groups Category:Bleach (Series)